


A Rude Awakening

by pretchatta



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Sex, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretchatta/pseuds/pretchatta
Summary: A malfunction on the Ghost disturbs Hera and Kanan in the middle of the night cycle. Now awake, they come up with a way to pass the time until morning...(Originallyposted on tumblr, but now it has a more... explicit ending)
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 23





	A Rude Awakening

The piercing alarm cut through her deep sleep and jolted Hera awake. 

She was aware of Kanan leaping out of the bed beside her, and she quickly followed him. In the darkness of her cabin she grabbed a robe to pull on over her sleepwear as he dashed out of the door. She met him in the corridor where the blaring noise was louder, just about able to see him in the dim night-cycle lights. He was shirtless, wearing only his soft sleep-pants, and his hair hung in a tangled mane about his shoulders.

She blearily fumbled for the switch for the main lights and blinked against the brightness as they came on. It was then that she noticed the lightsaber hilt gripped in Kanan’s hand.

“What’s the problem? Are we being boarded?” His voice was rough with sleep, but there was an edge of panic to it. 

She shook her head. “No, it’s just the engine overheating alarm.”

She turned to make her way through the ship to the engine room. She stumbled a little, still half-asleep even though her whole body was thrumming with adrenaline. She covered her ears with her hands as she reached her destination and the sound reached its crescendo, but then had to uncover them again when she realised she needed her hands to check the readout. Everything seemed normal, so she flicked a switch to reset the system, sighing in relief as the siren cut off. Silence descended around them like a comforting blanket.

Kanan touched her shoulder from where he stood behind her as they waited for the system to reboot. When it finished and nothing happened, she shrugged.

“Everything’s fine. Looks like we have a fault somewhere. We can run a diagnostic tomorrow.”

She turned back to Kanan, who was still tense, ready to fight off whatever intruders he’d been imagining. She felt a pang of sympathy; he’d told her that only the night before he’d had a dream -- or rather, a nightmare -- about clone troopers storming the Ghost in search of him. He must have jumped to that conclusion when the alarm sounded. Even after several years on board he wasn’t familiar with the different alert sounds; they kept too tight a ship for anything to go wrong often enough for it.

“Come on, love.” She took his hand from her shoulder and gently tugged him back towards the crew quarters. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

“And hope it doesn’t happen again,” he mumbled after her.

It wasn’t until Hera climbed back into her bunk that she realised how cold it was. She’d set the atmospheric controls to let the temperature drop during the night cycles to save fuel, and even though they hadn’t been up long, her hands and feet had a definite chill to them.

She reached for Kanan, able to tell that he was still unsettled by the whole incident, and pulled him close. He snuggled into her embrace gratefully. She could feel his heartbeat still pounding in his chest and started to stroke his back, both to calm him and to warm her hands up.

“‘M not convinced I can go back to sleep after a wake-up like that,” he murmured into her shoulder.

She glanced at the chrono, digits glowing faintly in the dark, and groaned. “There’s only an hour until we need to be up anyway. Almost feel like we might as well just get up now... Except that it’s too cold to get out of bed again.”

“So stay,” he said, hugging her a little tighter to emphasise his point.

She smiled into his hair, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. She could tell that she would also be unable to drift back to sleep, but she was utterly content to simply lie in the dark and enjoy being wrapped up with him.

She listened to the sound of his breathing as she mentally went through the list of diagnosis checks she could do when the morning eventually would come, going over the possible causes of a false alarm. It felt oddly freeing, to be able to do nothing during what felt like stolen time. She would very likely suffer for it later, when the lack of sleep caught up to her, but at that moment there was nothing she had to be doing, so she was allowed to enjoy this warmth and peace.

It lasted all of twenty minutes before the same alarm sounded again. She felt Kanan sigh, and then push himself up.

“I’ll unplug the sensor,” she heard him say as he got up.

“Thank you, love,” she called to his retreating back, burrowing further into the blankets as he left the room. It really was far too cold; she couldn’t understand how he could walk around in so little clothing.

The alarm continued to blare throughout the ship for a minute or two, and then was cut off. She heard the door open again, and then Kanan was climbing back into bed with her. She sucked a hissing gasp in through her teeth as his hands snuck under her top.

“Your hands are _cold!_ ”

“Mmm, and you’re _warm_.” He pulled her close so that her body was pressed flush against his, and she could feel the chill that still clung to his skin.

“Ugh, come here.” She pulled his ice-block hands off her body to wrap them in her own. He kissed her cheek and hummed contentedly, tangling their legs together.

She turned her head so that he could reach her lips, but scrunched her face up into a grimace almost immediately.

“Your _nose_ is cold,” she protested.

“So warm it up for me.” He grinned as he leaned in again, and she couldn’t help but smile back against his kiss. 

He shifted slightly, and she felt something else pressing against her leg.

“You know, I’m definitely not going to be able to go back to sleep before we have to get up for real,” he murmured against her lips.

“You want to get up now?” she asked.

“Nah, it’s too cold.” He snuck another kiss in. “But I’m sure there are other things we could do to pass the time...”

Hera said nothing, and let her mouth answer for her. They didn’t have to be up for another forty minutes, after all.

She ran a hand over his bare chest, his skin already warming up under the covers. She would always marvel at how efficiently he generated body heat, but right now she was more interested in how his skin felt under her fingers. It wasn’t smooth, thanks to the light dusting of hair and a smattering of scars, but she knew it almost as well as she knew her own, and loved every inch. 

His answering touch ventured further up under her top. It sent a delicious thrill of anticipation through her as his large hands roamed over her ribs; even after years of doing this together, it was still exciting. He cupped her breast, the lingering chill of his hand a reminder of what got them here, and swiped his thumb over her nipple. Heat began to pool in her core. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, and angled her hips to grind up against him.

He deepened their kiss by slipping his tongue between her lips to explore her mouth, at the same time raising his hand to cup the base of _tchun_. His face was a little scratchier than usual since he hadn’t yet shaved, but she didn’t mind. It only added to the feeling of being in their own little bubble, outside of their normal life and all the stresses and responsibilities that came with it. Here, under the covers, they were just two people enjoying this moment.

He stroked his way down her lek, igniting the sensitive skin as he went, and Hera sucked on his lower lip as he reached the tip and flicked the end with his thumb. His hand continued downwards, brushing against her lower abdomen, but she didn’t want to be teased; she wanted him to touch her properly, slow and lazy and sensual. She reached down to show him, covering his hand with her own and pushing it under her waistband. Kanan was nothing if not a fast learner, and he caught her intentions immediately.

His mouth trailed kisses along her jaw, following a line to her throat and then moving over to _tchun_. He began leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach as his fingers found her core, where her _gida’kan_ was already open for him, wet and ready. Another push from her against his hand and -- _finally_. He slid inside her easily, sending a warm roll of pleasure through her body and eliciting a breathy moan from her lips. He knew exactly how to move his fingers, rubbing her slow but firm in the way he knew she loved.

His attentions to her lek only added to the sweetness, his tongue on the sensitive skin there driving up her need. She rocked against his hand and was rewarded with a second finger. It stretched her deliciously, and every movement of him inside her sparked against her _lia’ree_ , a thousand tiny points of rapture that sang through her whole body. His mouth moved from her lek to her breast; she hitched her top up until it rode under her arms and his warm mouth closed around her nipple. He licked and sucked and already she could feel the heat coiling in her belly, building towards release.

She grabbed him by the hair again to pull his face back to hers, mashing their lips together. She wanted him, all of him, as close as she could get him. His body was pressed against hers from shoulder to knee, and the hard outline of his erection dug into her thigh through their sleep clothes. She thought briefly about having his mouth between her legs, but decided that today she wanted him up here. Besides, his hands hardly needed any help -- and just the thought of what his tongue could do was enough to make her moan and buck her hips. 

The rumble in his chest of his answering groan told her he was enjoying it; her fucking herself on his fingers. He ground against her, seeking just a little friction for himself, but she was too far gone to do anything for him. Pleasure built within her, rising higher and higher, each thrust of his fingers adding to it. Feeding off her responses, he upped his pace slightly, gradually, raising the intensity, until it reached a peak. 

Her orgasm crashed over her in star-studded waves. She her cried out with the force of it and he stroked her through it, kissing her neck and shoulder and _tchun_.

He pulled back when he felt her relax, all of her muscles turning to jelly as she came down from the high to the warmth of utter contentment. She felt him smile against her neck.

“I told you I could find a way to pass the time,” he said.

“Mmmmm,” was her only response, a happy hum as she rolled onto her side. Her mouth found his again and he returned her lazy kiss.

She wasn’t so blissed-out to have forgotten about him. Wasting no time, she slid a hand down his belly, brushing through the soft hair and over the solid lines of muscle. He let out an involuntary gasp as her fingers slipped under his waistband, gliding over the sensitive skin at his hip. She curled her fingers through the wiry hair at the base of his shaft before wrapping her hand firmly around his cock. 

Kanan moaned as she stroked him. She knew exactly what she was doing; the right level of pressure to use, sometimes adding a small squeeze at the end or rubbing her thumb over the head. His mouth was slack and panting against hers, but even she was surprised by how much he was enjoying it today; he must have been really worked up. Experimentally, she slowed the movement of her hand -- yes, he was thrusting into her grip, and oh _goddess_ it was hot. She stopped moving completely, just holding him, and let him fuck her hand. It sent a flash of heat straight to her core and only made her want more.

She pressed a bruising kiss to his mouth before withdrawing completely; he gave a little whine at the loss of contact. She rolled over quickly and shimmied out of her leggings and underwear before returning.

“Is that a hint?” he asked breathlessly.

“Do you have to ask?” she retorted, but he was already responding to her beckoning hands, tugging off his sleep pants and manoeuvring himself over her. 

He chuckled at her hiss when his movements caused the blankets to fall away, but after a few moments of shuffling they were back over his shoulders, protecting them both from the chill air. Kanan lay over her, covering her with his naked body, filling her space. She leaned up to catch his mouth in a kiss and reached down to guide him in. 

Even with her _lia’ree_ numbed slightly after her orgasm, the feeling of him filling and stretching her was enough to make her moan. He moved slowly, every muscle tense in an attempt to keep himself under control, but she snaked her arms around him and found his ass. She squeezed, giving him permission to move.

With a shuddering gasp, he drew back slightly before sliding all the way in. After a few thrusts he found a steady rhythm that had both of them moaning. She rolled her hips to meet him each time and felt the familiar building of heat and pleasure even as her body recovered from her last orgasm. She was a little oversensitive, but she didn't want him to stop; he felt far too good. She stroked her own lek as she kissed him again in a mess of lips and tongue and teeth.

His pace increased and her moans reached a higher pitch. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her lek and muffling his grunts against her skin. Sweetness burned through her, building with each of his thrusts. The intensity grew until she almost thought she couldn't take any more -- and then it shattered like glass. Her vision whited out from the force of her second release, and as she came back to herself, she felt Kanan's movements growing erratic.

He was panting her name, over and over, almost desperate, until with a cry he came inside her. He rode it out before collapsing on top of her, spent.

They lay there for a moment catching their breath. Hera could feel his heart beating, both against her chest and through his still-hard cock inside her. In that moment, she felt nothing but love for the man entwined with her, radiating out with such force he surely had to feel it.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. A distant hum told her the Ghost's heating had come on again. She couldn't see the chrono from her current position, but it would probably be time to get up soon. 

Still, she smiled to herself; there were certainly worse ways to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Hera’s biology: I love the idea of twi’leks having alien genitalia, and since there’s no canon on it, like many other authors I have joyfully created my own. In short, the _gida’kan_ is the equivalent of the vagina, and the inside is lined with hair-like _lia’ree_ , which feel similar to the clitoris when stimulated. If you’re interested in more details about the biology or the etymology, feel free to [hit me up on tumblr](https://pretchatta.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
